The Older We Get
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: The older we get, the more our feelings for one another grow even stronger. But...how far will Lucas go to get his seven year crush to feel the same way? Lucas has four months to see if Riley feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **At the bottom _but~_

**Disclaimer: **In no way shape form or fashion do I own Lucas, Riley or any characters in this fan fiction. All ownership belongs to Nintendo for the creation of these two lovely characters. Besides, if I did own them I would be a rich mofo. This is purely a work of fiction~

**Note: **Well, I love this pairing. I think that it's absolutely adorable, so I'm going to make a short multi-chapter fic for Lucas x Riley (AuraShipping). I do hope that you will enjoy this story as well. c:

**Summary: **The older we get, the more our feelings for one another grow even stronger. But...how far will Lucas go to get his seven year crush Riley to feel the same way? Lucas has four months to see if Riley feels the same way before he has to finish a battle with a challenger for his title as 'Champion' of the Sinnoh Region. But...what will he do when he learns that Riley is no longer just the wandering trainer he met years ago on Iron Island?

* * *

_**The Older We Get **_

* * *

Sweat running down his brow, Lucas raised his hand to quickly wipe the annoying bead away from his eyes. Closing his left eye for a split second when a different bead of sweat fell into his eye, the sound of the crowd roaring in his ear caused Lucas to fight for the ability to focus on the battle at hand.

The announcer wasn't helping with his concentration. His challenger, being a boy with long red hair, and piercing silver eyes, his Pokemon of choice to start out this battle was a Weavile. Unsure of what other types waited on the back burners for his team, Lucas bit his bottom lip before he yelled.

"Aoki! Quick, use Stealth Rock!" a glowing light emanated from around Lucas's Torterra, the large Continent Pokemon raising itself off the ground a few inches before slamming back down onto the ground, sending rocks into the air surrounding Weavile.

The Sharp Claw Pokemon quickly dogged the random assortment of sharp pointed stones that would eventually cause greater harm to his trainers other Pokemon. But, the red head boy seemed to have other thoughts, holding his hand in the air only to bring it down and make a slicing motion with his hand he yelled.

"Weavile! Use Ice Beam!" a small smirk slowly inched its way across the Weavile's previously expressionless face. A cold shiver running down my spine when a pulsing blue glow started to form around the Sharp Claw's mouth.

Swallowing whatever fear had managed to sink its claws into me I yelled. "Aoki use Protect and then follow up with Earth Power!"

The boy merely smiled as he snapped his fingers, the Ice Beam suddenly fading away while Weavile started to run towards Aoki at full speed, baring it's teeth at the Continent Pokemon. Showing off the well taken care of rows of sharp teeth just waiting to tear away at the flesh of it's foes, blood would stain their pearly white surface.

"Dark Pulse."

A violent, malevolent wave of dark energy caused the ground underneath Aoki to become unstable, causing the duel ground/grass type to become off balanced. Distracting him from Lucas's order to use Protect, Weavile charged straight towards Aoki with lightning fast speed.

Unable to tell Aoki what to do Lucas could only hope that his faithful partner would be able to defend himself without his orders. Which lucky Aoki was able to do, the Continent Pokemon seemed to unhinge it's jaw while biting down into Weavile's side.

Earning a pained cry from the Sharp Claw Pokemon, Lucas could see that the boy with red hair visibly flinched at the sound of his Pokemon crying out in pain. Using this moment to his advantage Lucas yelled.

"Aoki! Throw Weavile to the side and then follow through with Earthquake!" Aoki's eyes dilated after hearing Lucas's words, throwing Weavile to the side while raising himself up onto his hind legs once more before crashing down onto the battlefield.

Sending huge tremors through the stadium, the crowd started screaming and cheering. While both Lucas and the boy with red hair tried to remain steady while the earth below them trembled and groaned due to Aoki's attack. Which in turn after the attack had ended kicked up more than a little bit of dirt, worried about if Aoki was still able to stand Lucas tried his hardest to find Aoki's figure in the floating dirt.

Lucas felt his heart come to a complete stop, the boy with red hair seemed shocked as well. For what the two of boys could see right in front of them was shocking, both Pokemon were knocked out. Blinking a few times, Lucas turned to the referee to ask who won the match, but that would be a horrid question to ask.

The referee was just as blind as Lucas and his challenger were, and there's a slim chance that the announcer was able to see it, but zero chance for the cheering fans to have seen which Pokemon had fallen first. Looking at the battlefield Lucas watched as the boy with red hair walked towards the fallen form of his Weavile.

A smile on his face while he gathered up the tired Sharp Claw Pokemon in his arms, mumbling a few words to him before returning him to his Pokeball. Lucas followed his example by running over to Aoki's aid, returning the giant back to his own Pokeball after saying a few encouraging words for his battle.

Looking at the red haired boy Lucas couldn't help but whistle while scratching the back of his head saying. "Well...it looks like we will not be able to finish this battle...since the field is destroyed and all."

The boy nodded his head before he turned around, his silver eyes watching a boy with short raven black hair jumping from behind the safety of the stands. Tripping over the destroyed battlefield, before standing in front of the red head boy, his cheerful golden eyes full of excitement and joy while saying.

"Hahah, well that was a pretty decent battle if I'm able to say so...eh Silver?" the boy with golden eyes finished while Silver scoffed, moving a random strand of hair out of his face he mumbled. "Let's go Gold...I will not be able to finish this battle with Champion Lucas until the field is safe once more."

Turning to look at me with those piercing silver eyes of his Silver mumbled. "Once the field is ready if it is alright I will be back to challenge you once again Lucas." Silver stood there, commanding Lucas's full attention before the boy know as Gold nudged him in the side with his elbow while saying.

"Jeez, Silver at least shake his hand or something. You'll make him think that your a stick in the mud! No fun at all! Which...is a lie because you are really fun when we are al-" Gold was cut of by a quick elbow in the gut from Silver, "Shut up Gold..." turning his attention back to Lucas Silver slowly held out his hand for Lucas to take.

Looking at Silver's hand as a handshake from the red head were something foreign to him. After a few seconds to think Lucas smiled before taking Silver's hand into his own, able to feel how nimble and frail his hands are. "Hahah, I'm looking forward to finishing our battle Silver! You're battle style was really keeping me on the edge! I was worried here and there!"

A small smile formed on Silver's face while he mumbled. "Is that so? Well then...I'll see you again when the field is ready for us to finish our battle."

With that Silver turned his back to Lucas, walking away with Gold trailing behind him. Linking his arm through Silver's before pulling the red head along till the pair was out of sight. Scratching the back of his head Lucas sighed while looking at the battlefield.

"This...will take a while to fix won't it?"

_**...**_

"F-Four months?! Isn't that a bit long to repair one battlefield!?" Lucas yelled, shocked at the estimated time that he was given from Lucian. The lavender haired male chuckled while turning the page to his newest novel, "Well, when you think about it Lucas that is really the battlefield that we as the Elite Four must all share."

Turning his attention away from his novel Lucian looked up at Lucas, "So four months is a reasonable time frame...considering that it would also allow all of us some time to rest and train our Pokemon without having to worry about being here if a challenger were to make it through Victory Road then waiting on us to return for a battle."

Lucas groaned, Lucian was right. All five of them did indeed share the battlefield, the field changing to suite their battle styles. The field changing to that of a forest for Aaron, a rock quarry for Bertha, a volcano like area for Flint, and what seemed to Lucas like a psych ward for Lucian.

Though the lavender hair male denies that it's a psych ward, but simply a room of one color surrounded by psytonic energy. Lucas sighed before waving his hand around in the air before saying.

"Well then...what should we all do while we wait for the field to be repaired? I mean...it is four months...and we'd all have to have a pretty good idea of where each of us are. Encase something bad were to happen or whatever."

Flint stood up from his seat, his usual grin on his face before yelling. "Well~ I know what I'm going to do! I'm going to go and visit Volkner. Kick back and enjoy the nice beach of our hometown again, maybe hit a few bars or clubs with Volkner. Since he doesn't have much of a life."

Nodding her head in agreement, Bertha chuckled. "Hahah, you have the right idea Flint. I may pay a visit to an old friend over in the Kanto Region. She's a former member of the Elite Four way back in her heydays, but some new and younger members have taken her place."

Aaron sat there, groaning while he said. "Yeah for all of you having a place to go and hang out with someone. All I have are my parents...and there not the happiest pair when I'm around...so I might just stay here and find something to do..."

"Ah, then your more than welcomed to come and visit my family with me in the Johto Region." Lucian's rare teasing smile, causing Aaron to blush before yelling, "N-no! I'll find somewhere to go...anywhere to go except alone to a foreign region with you."

"Aaron you wound me...why must you hurt me so?" Lucian teased before returning to his novel, ignoring Aaron while the teen yelled. "Because you always end up doing weird things to me! Who wouldn't want to avoid going to foreign region with you?!"

"So say's the person whose already visited Johto with me by himself once before and enjoyed i-" Aaron's face was now a bright cherry red when he slapped his hands over Lucian's mouth, his mouth opening and closing like a Magikarp or Febass out of the water.

Once he was finally able to collect his thoughts, Aaron looked Lucian dead in the eyes while saying. "I'll go with you...if you swear that you'll leave me alone and that you will not do weird things to me..." Aaron trailed off while Lucian sat there, a content look on his face while he said.

"I will not promise you anything Aaron, but I will try to respect your space." Relief washed over Aaron's expression, turning away from Lucian the green haired boy slowly started to walk to his room. Unaware that on Lucian's face was a small smile.

Chuckling Bertha mumbled, "Ohohoh, when will Aaron ever openly admit to you that he feels the same way about you Lucian?" Lucian's smile remained on his face, but was quickly hidden behind his book while he said, "I'm not sure..."

Flint turned his attention to Lucas, having watched the young Champion trying not to laugh at the sort of love hate relationship that Lucian and Aaron both have for one another. Wrapping his arm around Lucas's shoulder, startling the younger male Flint asked.

"So...where are you going to go Lucas?" looking up at Flint with his deep blue eyes Lucas replied, "Home I guess...or maybe I'll pay a visit to Canalave City to train on Iron Island." placing his hand on Lucas's hat Flint proceeded to rub and twist the fabric around on the younger males head.

Earning a displeased groan from Lucas whom managed to escape from Flint's iron grip. Looking down at Lucas's disheveled hair Flint's hearty laughter filled the room. "Hahaha, man have some fun while were all on this brake Lucas. No need to train ever single day that we will not be here, have some fun and live a little. Your still only a kid."

"Flint...I'm seventeen..." Lucas mumbled, displeased that Flint still considers him a child and not an adult. Flint ignored Lucas's words, "Whatever age you are Lucas you need to have some fun~ go and have another adventure or something. You get the point right? Just have some fun, this is some good R & R for all of us."

With that Flint left to go pack what he would need from his room, and slowly Lucian, Aaron, and Bertha followed in suite. Leaving Lucas by himself in the meeting room with his thoughts. His face started burning at the thought and his reasons for going to Canalave City.

It was not to train, no that's just his cover story for going there. No, he's going there to see if a man whom he has feelings for is still there. Training on Iron Island, though seven years ago when the person in question said that he would no longer train on Iron Island, but in different places.

Lucas still has to go. He has to see for himself if the object of his affection is there, if he is not then Lucas will finally be able to let go of his feelings for him.

Taking a deep breath Lucas slowly made his way towards his room, with one persons name on his mind and his objective.

Riley...

See if Riley is training once again on Iron Island again, and if he is not then... Lucas will have to make himself forget all about Riley and move on with his life. Throwing away all of his feelings for the blue haired male whom he received his trusted Lucario from. Whom he had yet to show that he was able to successfully hatch.

Looking at the tiled floor beneath his feet Lucas sighed, yes. If Riley is not on Iron Island then he would forget about him, he would forget about his first love and his feelings for him. But... Lucas isn't sure that he can forget about Riley.

So...will he be able to forget about him? Or... will Lucas just have to allow his heart to be torn to bits?

* * *

**_... Thank You ..._ **

For reading the first chapter in 'The Older We Get'! I do hope that you liked the first chapter, this is my first AuraShipping story so I was a bit nervous to post it on here. I hope that you liked reading about Gold and Silver~

I had fun writing the Elite Four members~ Lucian you tease!  
Well, leave me a review to let me know if you liked it!  
w

-BrokenImagination


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **At the bottom _but~_

**Disclaimer: **In no way shape form or fashion do I own Lucas, Riley or any characters in this fan fiction. All ownership belongs to Nintendo for the creation of these two lovely characters. Besides, if I did own them I would be a rich mofo. This is purely a work of fiction~

**Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! I was surprised to see that people actually commented on this story! Spread the AuraShipping love~ here's chapter two! I'm sorry for being late with the update for this story! o3o

**Summary: **The older we get, the more our feelings for one another grow even stronger. But...how far will Lucas go to get his seven year crush Riley to feel the same way? Lucas has four months to see if Riley feels the same way before he has to finish a battle with a challenger for his title as 'Champion' of the Sinnoh Region. But...what will he do when he learns that Riley is no longer just the wandering trainer he met years ago on Iron Island?

* * *

_**The Older We Get**_

* * *

"And the winner of this battle is Gym Leader Riley!" the referee announced, his booming voice filling the semi-hollow inside of Canalave Cities Gym. The challenger stood there, in a state of shock unable to fathom how my Steel types were able to take out his well balanced team.

The challenger stood there, his yellow vest covered in grime from the training that he'd done before coming here, his black sweater stopped a little bit above his knuckles. Removing his goggles from his eyes slowly allowed for me to catch another glimpse of those emerald green orbs.

His blue pants with orange stripes running down the side did not seem to be fairing much better than his yellow vest. His black shoes covered in grime as well, removing the head hand like device atop of his head he placed it into the small fanny pack like object hanging on the side of his left hip.

A shaky hand returned his Infernape to its red and white capsule. Mumbling soft words of praise to the duel fire/fighting type resting inside its capsule safely. The said duel fire/fighting whom almost spelled defeat if I had not called upon my Steelix to summon a sand storm to temporarily blind the duel type monkey.

Still, I had to give props to the young challenger. What with being so young, and from the Orre Region and traveling with only a few Pokémon (that he somehow managed to balance with a few but efficient moves) to his name. What with the region being a desert, and all. It's hard for one to come across Pokémon.

Walking towards the challenger, holding my hand out for a friendly handshake to thank him for a good battle, the best one he's had in a while. The boy managed to keep him on his toes, and to second guess his previous thoughts about how to defeat him.

Looking up at me with those large doe emerald green eyes the boy watched me carefully. I immediately regretted holding my hand out to shake his, like many other trainers I'm unsure about the Orre Region traditions or how one goes about thanking a battler from that region for a good battle.

Do they shake hands? Are they happy when they have a good battle or do they feel ashamed? Once I started thinking about the thoughts going through the boys mind, I felt a cold sweat run down my neck sending shivers down my spine. I almost decided to apologize to the boy, but a the boys small hand wrapped around mine.

My hand swallowed his, his un-gloved lightly tanned creme colored skin disappearing in my own grip. Sending me a small lopsided grin, causing his short reddish brown hair to fall into his eye's. "Thank you for battling me Mr. Riley!"

I couldn't help but return his excited grin with one of my own, "It was no problem at all Michael. Its not every day that a Gym Leader from a different region is able to accept a challenge from a trainer from the Orre Region." a light pink blush dusted Michael's tanned features, scratching the bridge of his nose we talked for a few more minute before Michael's escort (or traveling companion I'm not sure what he is to the boy) walked out from behind the shadows created by the steel pillars of the gym. A stoic expression on his face, showing neither anger nor joy for Michael's lose.

The boy stood there, his dirty blond colored hair sticking out in every direction possible similar to Michael's hair style. Metallic sun glasses sitting atop of his head, his liquid golden eyes showing no emotion what so ever, his skin looked as if it were a shade or two darker than Michael's own tan. Leading me to believe that he was outside much more often than the younger boy.

His outfit consisted of what looked like a blue jacket of some sort, dark blue gloves concealed his hands from my view, and black pants that hugged his legs, followed by what seemed to be fairly heavy black boots on his feet.

But the thing that made Michael's friend seem the most frightening was the white line reaching from one side of his face to the other. If we were closer I think I would be able to see that it was a scar of some sort, but I remember reading somewhere that marks were given to people who've committed some sort of crime.

And that mark would be a constant reminder of that crime. A mark that was placed upon criminals to scream at the normal every day to day citizens to avoid this person that there bad news. Yet... I couldn't help but wonder if the mark on his face stood for something else... something much different from a crime.

Maybe that mark is there to so he can remind himself of some sort of sin. But... what could that sin be?

"Michael... we should visit the Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon..." the teens monotone voice caused chills to run down my spine. Michael looked at the boy, his face seemed to brighten at the sound of the other's voice. "Yes, we should do that Wes! That's a good idea~ my Pokemon put up a good fight."

Turning to say good bye to me, with a small wave Michael made his way towards the boy know as Wes. Whose face softened for a split second while ruffling Michael's already disheveled hair. The two walked out of the gym, leaving me alone with the referee.

"Haha, that boy was pretty good, eh Riley? Kid gave you a run for your money." turning to face the referee I couldn't help but agree with him, "Yes... it's not every day one finds them self with the ability to battle a trainer from the Orre Region."

"Yeah... aren't things different over there Riley?" the referee asked again, nodding my head I replied. "Yes, to the trainers over there in the Orre Region, they do not battle for fun. They battle for honor and a chance to find a place in life. Finding a wild Pokemon over there is as if you landed gold, regardless on what the Pokemon might be they raise it with love and affection-"

Looking at the door which Michael and Wes had entered and left a smile formed on my face, "In hopes that it will be able to help them go to other Regions. Not many of he Orre Regions citizens come to other Regions because it's so different from their's most stay there for their entire lives." I proceeded to walk towards the door Michael being my last challenger of the day, best do some training at Iron Island after I heal my Pokemon from this adrenaline rush of a battle.

Turning to face the referee I called out, "That's the last challenger of the day Daniel! We can lock up and take more challenger's tomorrow if any make it this far!" Daniel let out a hearty laugh, agreeing with me about challenger's making it to my Gym. The Trainer's themselves have been scarce, Michael being my first challenger in almost two weeks.

The other Gym Leaders are really giving the Trainer's a run for their money. Taking a deep breath of the salty air once outside the Gym I couldn't help but smile while watching the Wingull's flying over head crying out into the wind their cries being carried through out the town. Today was a good day and who knows maybe tomorrow will be an even better one.

Upon entering the Pokemon Center a large crowd was gathered around the TV. Curious I walked towards the crowd, and low and behold whom I see on the screen none other than Lucas himself. The boy has grown so much since their last meeting having teamed up in the Battle Tower a few times to do Double Battle's when Lucas friends were unable to participate.

Apparently the Elite Four's battle stadium was out of service, due to Lucas and his challengers powerful attacks. Three months was the amount of time that was given to fix the stadium back into tip top shape. Then again, that was only an estimate it could be even earlier that the stadium would be finished.

Lucas.

The mere thought of the current Champion and his big doe like blue eyes sent a shiver down his spine. When had he last heard Lucas's voice or seen him face to face rather than on TV destroying another's dream at becoming the next Champion? Seven years- that's how long it's been since they were able to meet face to face. Lucas upon receiving more and more challengers his appearance at the Battle Tower was becoming increasingly rare.

Its clear to be said that Lucas was more than missed by myself it was hard to continue going there only to learn that Lucas was not present. That he was at the Indigo Platue fighting Trainer's for his title. Then again, when I was offered the chance to be the Gym Leader of the Canalave City Gym... I jumped at the chance to take it. May it have been for the honor of being a Gym Leader to be closer to Lucas... or just to fill the gap in his life that Lucas had left behind.

I was entirely unsure, but one thing was for certain- I dearly wanted a chance to hear Lucas and see how he's doing with my own eyes. The TV was not enough the letter that eventually stopped coming were not enough to satiate anything.

It was clear for all to see, I needed to see Lucas- but for now I am bound to my duties as a Gym Leader in Canalave. Curse this horrid fate of ours, I truthfully wish that I could change it.

"Hello and how may I help you today Riley?" Nurse Joy's chipper voice pulled me out of my thoughts, a quick smile found it's way onto my face as I asked for her to heal my Pokemon. Nodding her head yes, Nurse Joy and her faithful Chansey skittered off somewhere to heal my Pokemon back to full health.

Leaving me with my thought's of wanting to see Lucas.

**Thank You: **For all of the reviews! They've really made my day!


End file.
